The Angel and The Devil
by Heidi.HeHadItComingAwards
Summary: DRAMIONE Summary It was seen hundreds of years ago, the innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners would unite in hate and passion to bring the world one child. A child that would bring the world a wind whirl of love and hate.
1. Prolouge

The Angel and the Devil

**It was seen hundreds of years ago--a prophecy--one day the innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners will unite in hate and passion to bring the world a whirlwind of love and hate. Dramione**

Prologue

Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff entered their newfound castle. They were excited to be able to turn it into a school for witchcraft and wizardry. They had restored it only days ago. Teachers had been hired, dorms were prepared, letters had been sent out by the newly bought school owls and elves had been employed. The last step in the finalization process was to have a professional psychic bless the castle. It was extremely old-fashioned but it was something that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were determined to have done.

The person they hired was even more eccentric than normal for a psychic. The woman wore a billowing white robe and her hair was in a blonde mess. Of course, everyone was a little hesitant with the woman but was sure to let her do her job.

The physic wandered the castle, murmuring nothing but positive things about Hogwarts. She then walked into the soon-to-be Slytherin dorms and mumbled something about a Dark Lord. The owners had immediately gotten nervous but the psychic assured them that it would all work out in the end. Her last stop was at the edge of the dark forest. She walled through the bright green grass and walked a few feet into the woods and stopped. She looked up and down at a rather small birch tree.

"Anything the matter?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw. The psychic scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure." She reached out and touched the tree's bark. The other saw her head snap up, her eyes darken. Her hand moved down to the tree's roots and she started to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked Godric Gryffindor.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

The psychic started to speak.

"_One day, in hundreds of years, the most innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners will unite in hate and passion to bring the world a whirlwind of love and hate. One will hold the power to change it all."_ The psychic then dug her hands into the ground by the tree and pulled out an amulet.

The amulet was silver with a rectangular stone set in the middle. The power surged through the psychic as she held it up to the Salazar Slytherin. He took it and stared at the immense beauty. But Godric Gryffindor then took it and put it back where the psychic had removed it.

"We shouldn't have touched it," he said, burying it once again.

Hermione ended the story, closing her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"That's weird," Ginny said, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"I know," Hermione said, putting the book carefully back onto her bookshelf. She then ran a brush through her hair, getting ready for the day ahead.

"I read that book over and over, at least once a year to refresh my mind."

"I know," Ginny said raising an eyebrow. "You remind us everyday."

"Not the point." Hermione started gathering her books in an armful. "I have read that book a lot and for some reason I must have skipped over that part every time. It's only this year that I read that story."

"Maybe the pages were stuck together or something," Ginny said, rationalizing the situation.

"Maybe."

Authors Note - Very Beginning and a lot to come. Please Review. Let me know your opinions and comments. Thanks to my beta Summertwin.


	2. Chapter 1

The Angel and The Devil

**It was seen hundred of years ago--a prophecy--one day the innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners will unite in hate and passion to bring the world a whirlwind of love and hate. Dramione**

Chapter 1 - 1 Story, 2 Story, 3 Story, None

Professor Snape stood in front of the class as he did many times before. He glared at the Slytherins and Gryffindors in front of him. They were taking notes and listening intently to everything he said.

Snape didn't stop lecturing as he took a quick glance at the clock. Class was going to end soon. He quickly concluded so he could give them the homework.

"I want an essay on the use of birch trees' bark, leaves, and roots in potions. There is no length requirement, but I will grade you on how you cover the topic and how well you do it. Remember the roots are the most magically charged so cover that well."

Then the bell rang and the class gathered their things and hurried out the stone doors.

It was their sixth year and Potions seemed to be getting easier, in Hermione's mind. All the other years they would have to have an exact word count for their essays and had to be very specific, but it now seemed the teachers gave them the option.

Hermione took her side beside Harry as the trio walked down the hall. The three had become so comfortable around each other and were now closer than they ever were. As they walked, Harry and Ron talked about wizard chess, and Hermione pretended to be interested.

"Let's look it over again," Ginny pleaded with Hermione as they sat on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hang on," Hermione mumbled as she concluded her essay for Snape's class. Hermione finished her last few quill strokes and satisfied, blew cool air on the parchment lightly to let the ink dry. She put the parchment aside and turned to Ginny.

"Why do you want to read it again?" Hermione asked, putting her quill down.

"It was fascinating, I mean it was interesting, you know? A prophecy, innocents and sinners…just… interesting." She concluded with a head nod.

Hermione laughed. "I know what you mean, and you're right. Later though, I promise. We have dinner soon." Hermione then ran up to her room to put the book and Snape's essay.

She threw the book on her bed. She started to leave then turned around quickly to look at the book, as if it had yelled at her. She eyed the book, she felt something odd, something she couldn't explain. A light burning sensation in her stomach.

"Hungry, that's it. I'm hungry." She mumbled herself, yet her eyes were refusing to leave the book. She then heard Ginny yell for her from downstairs. She looked away from the book before walking with Ginny to dinner.

"So why in the world did I have to bring this big book down to dinner?" Harry asked slamming the book, _Hogwarts: A History_ on the table with a thump. Hermione then turned to Ginny with a glare.

"Ginny told you to?" Hermione asked him. He nodded, confirming.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed. She called herself then prepared to tell Harry why. "Well, I was looking through the book like I always do at the beginning of every year and I noticed something I hadn't noticed before," she paused for dramatic effect. They were all listening. "It was a story of a found prophecy; I think maybe my pages were stuck together."

"What page?" Harry questioned flipping though his copy.

"Somewhere in the beginning," she said, taking the book from him and flipping the pages in search for it.

"It was right after they bought the castle and—" she stopped very quickly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, confused.

"It's not here."

"What do you mean it not there?" Ginny asked, taking the book.

"I mean it's not there. It was right after they bought the castle but right before the first acceptance letter went out."

"You're right." Ginny closed the book and handed it to Harry. "It's not there."

"That's weird," Ron said.

"Very Weird." Hermione confirmed before turning her attention to the food in front og her.

After that, they all continued to eat their dinner. They didn't talk about the book anymore and instead dived into a discussion about wizard chess and Quidditch.

On the other side of the Great Hall, the same phenomenon was occurring.

"Draco, what in Slytherin's name are you doing?" Pansy asked as she flipped her long blonde hair. She then took the book from him and examined it herself. He snatched it back quickly.

"I'm working on the essay Snape assigned us."

"Already? We have an entire week to do it," Crabbe grumbled.

Draco ignored them.

"Besides why are you looking for birch tree information in _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"I was looking through it earlier and I saw something about some psychic who touched it and she had gotten a premonition. I think they might have some divination power."

"I read that awful thing and I have no idea about what you're talking." Pansy said trying to take the book again. He dodged her.

He turned his back to his fellow Slytherins and opened the book flipping the pages hoping to find the pages he had found only a day earlier. He looked and looked. He passed the part of the book where they bought Hogwarts continued and continued until he realized that he was already at the part where students arriving.

'This isn't right.' He thought.

Draco was then extremely confused. He knew he saw it, he remembered reading it. He scanned the pages, he couldn't find it. It was as if it had completely disappeared.

----

Authors Note - Hope you all like it so far. Thanks to my beta Summertwin. Also I have 3 announcements... 3. Count them...3. lol. One I wanted to say that I found my wonderful, beautiful beta at the Harry Potter Fan fiction Betas http/betas. . Two, I have my own site now, just for my stories, http/ Some thing big will soon occur in the story. And I wanted to give a reader the choice on what do to with the story when this time comes, but I have stumbled upon a dilemma. How will I Choose said reader? I was thinking a contest, but what kind of contest? This is where I was hoping you all could come in, maybe leave a review and advise how I should go about this. You all rock, and now below is a teaser for chapter 2.

Chapter 2 - The Amulet.

Hermione sat on the grass looking through the Evil Hogwarts: A History, at least that's what it had become known as to Ginny and Hermione. She couldn't figure out why the story was there, fresh in her mind, then suddenly gone. She had came to the outskirts of the forest hoping to find the place described in the book. Hermione looked around and everything seemed to be the same in the book. She was currently leaning up against the tree where the amulet had been found.

"What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" She looked up to be eye to eye with the one and only Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 2

The Angel and The Devil

It was seen hundreds of years ago, the innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners would unite in hate and passion to bring the world one child. A child that would bring the world a wind whirl of love and hate.

Chapter 2 - You're Beautiful

Dinner had ended quickly and Hermione along with the others retired to their

room.

Hermione sat on her bed as she flipped through the book that had been

haunting her. She couldn't understand why when she looked at it now the story stood out like a sore thumb, yet when she tried to show Harry, there was nothing, nothing where the story should have been. Now she couldn't look

away.

Why was it when she tried to look at it in the presence of people it was gone, yet when she was alone it was easily visible. Well that wasn't entirely true.

Ginny.

Ginny could see it with her. Why was that? Hermione didn't have the faintestidea, but she wanted to figure it out, she had to figure it out.

Draco lounged in the red chair in his private room supplied by his father.

The Hogwarts: A History weighed down his lap and he stared at the prophecy story in front of him. This was hitting a nerve, this was hitting his 'I am a man and I don't like being in the dark about what is going on' nerve.

He didn't like the fact that he didn't know why he could see it alone, but not in the presence of others. He wanted to know, he knew he needed to know.

This story was never mentioned in class and never in the book before now. He was going to find out, he needed to find out.

He stood abruptly letting the book fall to the ground. He then glanced out the window; it was late, nine at least. He was going to get some answers.

Hermione put the heavy book down as she finished putting on her shoes. She then hung her brown hair in a ponytail. She needed to know and she was going to figure it out. She clutched the book and glanced at it one more time before leaving her dormitory.

She kept quite and walked lightly so she wouldn't wake any of her roommates.

She knew that if they woke up then there would be many questions asked about where she was going, much less where she was going with a book. She wasn't yet prepared to answer such questions.

After successfully sneaking out of her dormitory and out of the castle without being caught my Ms. Norris, she made her way through the darkness. The grass made little noises under her shoes. The dark did scare her a bit but not enough to distract her from her goal.

After walking for about 10 minutes she knew she was close. She could feel it.

It didn't make sense but she could sense that she was close to the spotmentioned in the story.

Within seconds she felt herself run into the birch tree. She fell back gently falling on her bottom. She greatly regretted not bringing a torch.

After shaking off the shock, she then reached her hand out to feel the bark of the tree. A surge of energy ran through her, a good energy. She then smiled and sat in the grass with her back leaning on the tree. The feeling sent shocks up her spine. She let her eyes close and just felt the energy.

Draco clinched his fists as he walked onto the grass from the castle. He didn't know why he was going to the place described in the story or what he

would do once he got there, but it made sense at the time. He wanted to know about the story that, as far as he knew, had nothing to do with him.

He walked as quickly as he could in the darkness; he scolded himself for not bringing any source of light. He then felt a sort of magnetic pull and he knew he was close. He stuck his arm out so he could feel for the tree he wanted tot ouch so badly, he didn't want to run into it. His fingers then felt the rough bark of the tree. He grinned before putting his hand fully against the tree. A surge rushed through him, from his neck to his groin.

The energy was simply overpowering. Draco then turned to let his back lean up against the tree before sitting down.

Hermione opened her eyes, realizing that she had almost fallen asleep. She then realized something was different. The power that had been surging through the tree was different now. It now was stronger, much stronger.

She heard something shuffle.

"Hello?" She questioned not wanting to get up even if she was in danger.

"Granger?" She heard her name.

"Malfoy?" She scrunched up her nose at the name.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He questioned, he didn't want to get up either.

"I am sitting here."

"Well leave." He demanded.

"Me leave? Why don't you leave? I was here first."

"You leave because you are a…"

Hermione cut him off. "Don't say it. If you say it I swear I will kill you here and now."

"Oooooh, threatening." He taunted.

"Why don't you just leave? I was here first." She said crossing her arms, though it was pointless since he couldn't see her anyways.

"If anyone is going to leave it'll be you." He stated.

"Well then I guess neither of us is leaving, because I sure as hell am not goinganywhere."

"Then I guess that's it." He relaxed against the tree.

"I guess so."

1 Hour Later+

"So… are you going to leave?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then no."

1 Hour Later+

"I could sit here forever, Malfoy."

"You think I can't?"

"Why did you come here anyways? Why are you so persistent?" She asked, still not moving from her spot.

"I could ask you the same thing. If you answer, I will answer."

"Fine, I came here because I read a story in Hogwarts: A History. It made me wonder so I came."

Silence.

"You think I'm insane don't you?"

"I was just thinking. You Gryffindors always jump to conclusions." Draco stated. She could almost hear his smirk.

"Thinking about what."

"About how this is odd."

"Stop dragging this out, what's odd?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Yeah right. Now you're just messing with me." Hermione said with a bit of a laugh.

"Want proof?" He challenged.

"Yes."

"Fine, the story was about some psychic who touched this here tree and stated a prophecy that has yet to come true. I bet that when you try to read the story in the presence of anyone it's suddenly not there. I bet that you can't seem to put the book down." Hermione looked down at the book in her lap but kept quite as Draco continued, "I bet that you just had to know theanswers to the story, and I bet you were just pulled to this tree." Draco waited for her reply.

Silence.

"No…"

Draco laughed. "No?"

"I can read it in front of Ginny."

Draco laughed harder. "Well looks like you got me, Granger."

"It is odd though, right?" She questioned.

"It is indeed." He stated staring into the night.

Hermione stretched out her arms and placed them on the sides of the tree equal distance between her and Draco. She had been sitting that way for a few hours and it was hurting her back, but the energy still surged.

Draco felt the same pain in his back and did as she. Within moment their hands touched. Hermione very quickly started to bring her hands back to her side of the tree. Her right hand made it but her left hand was held hostage byDraco's. He

gripped her hand and within moments a euphoric feeling rushed through each of them. They both gasped. A feeling of love and sex only could explain what they were feeling. It ended quicker than it had begun.

Neither of them spoke, they wouldn't breathe to hard, for it would draw attention to themselves. Their hands stayed clasped.

This was killing Draco. He couldn't let go of her hand and she didn't seem to want to either. He was Draco Malfoy, Draco fucking Malfoy. He told himself. If he wanted something he would take it, screw everyone else. Suddenly,Draco gripped her hand harder and pulled her quickly to his side. Before she

could refuse she was on her back with sticks in her hair.

"Ma…" She couldn't finish, his lips were on hers. The soft skin of hips lips lingered softly over hers. He was kissing her so lightly, she couldn't stand it. She wanted more; she wanted the kiss to be harder. She lifted her hips and grinded up against his. This made him kiss her harder.

The pressure of his mouth over hers was exciting. His smooth tongue slipped from between his full lips tasting hers. She opened her mouth more giving him permission to continue. He gladly did.

His tongue invaded her mouth and Hermione could feel his smirk. She made a tiny laugh as his tongue ticked the roof of her mouth. Within moments their tongue fought in a battle of domination. Hermione's hand intertwined with his silver, blonde hair, pulling him closer.

His hands were on a mission of their own. Hands working, finger's moving, she could feel the tips of his finger on her waist, traveling up her shirt. She took her free hand and stopped his. She grabbed it and moved it to her cheek. He cupped her cheek as they had yet to take a breath of air.

Moments later Draco's lips left her and Hermione groaned at the lost.

"Wow." He mumbled standing up.

"Holy mother of…" Before Hermione could finish he had bent down, grabbed her hips and pulled her up.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments. Hermione knew she had to go, they had classes in the morning. She gathered up all the strength

she could muster, and walk towards him. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before running out of the woods towards the castle.

Blood, lots and lots of blood. The room was dark and it stunk of evil. There was blood on the ground. A few trickles of blood were on the wall she saw. All she could hear were whimpers of a child. The cries of a toddler wanting

its mother. The darken room was lighten with candle light. All she could see wasthe shadow of a woman clutching a baby to her chest. The baby cried, not wanting anything to do with the women that held it.

The shadow of the women brought a dagger up towards the baby. The baby cried and whimpered.

Within moments the dagger raced towards the baby.

"NO!" Ginny yelled out as she sat straight up her in bed. Her hand covered hermouth quickly as a look of disgust covered her face.

Authors Note-

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Tell me. I know the kiss was rather intimate for a first kiss but its the power of the tree. lol


	4. Chapter 3

The Angel and The Devil

It was seen hundreds of years ago, the innocent of the innocents and the king of the sinners would unite in hate and passion to bring the world one child. A child that would bring the world a wind whirl of love and hate.

Chapter 3 - What Is right? Anyways  
Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten :

The sky was dark with mixes of black and dark blue. It was complete silent except for the rustle of the sticks, the moans, and the groans.

The rain hit their faces but hardly bothered them. Their skins were wet from the drops of water and their hair clung to their faces.

She had came to think, think about what had happened, think about what she had done, she hadn't come here for this. He had came for the same reasons. He wanted to reason with himself and he knew he wouldn't be able to in the school.

Draco looked down at her, her eyes were such a beautiful brown and her hair felt like silk through his fingers. He fingers lightly caressed the side of her face, he smiled. A warm feeling passed through her. She couldn't believe she was doing this with him.

She opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes.

"This isn't right?" She groaned out as thrust into her farther causing a moan to escape from her lips. :  
Earlier That Day :

"Mr. Weasly!" Snape bellowed out and Ron's head shot up from the desk it had been resting on.

"Well, since my class is so boring to you, then that means you must already know what it is that I am talking about." Professor Snape waited for a reaction from the red head.

Silence.

"Since you apparently know all of which I am talking about please tell me exactly could happen if a bonding spell is used with dragon scales instead of mermaid scales. You must know this Mr. Weasly, it is the most common potion mistake for any wizard."

Ron's eyes fell to his desk. "I do not know, sir."

"Well, I suggest you pay attention in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor due to Mr. Weasly's laziness.

"Who can tell me the answer?" One hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss. Granger." Professor Snape rolled his eyes at the girls eagerness.

"If dragon scales are used instead of mermaid scales then the experiment will not only bond the two objects that are being bond but in fact create an obsession between the two."

"Thank you…." Hermione interjected.

"The potion could turn from innocent to quite deadly."

Snape's eyes glared. "Yes." He didn't not like a student interrupting him. "Miss. Granger is correct, the potion is meant for bonding, it is most commonly used in wizard marriage counseling. If dragon scales are used the two people will be bonded, but not only bonded but it will create a fascination or obsession between the people. Results have turned deadly. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Every pair of eyes in the room widened.

"Wonder why he is in such a great mood, I can't remember the lsat time he rewarded points to Gryffindor." Harry whispered to Hermione.

"MR. POTTER! I don't remember saying that it was time to socialize, now did I?" Snape growled out. "Five points from Gryffindor." 

IWell that was rather pointless now wasn't it/I Hermione thought to herself.

Professor Snape continued talking about bonding potions. Hermione tired to pay attention she really did but something wasn't right.

She felt as if someone was watching her, She turned around and scanned the class till her eyes fell upon a certain pair of blue eyes that were staring at her. She turned around so quickly that she almost fell out of her chair.

IOh god he's looking at me, those eyes, those beautiful eyes. /I

Then she remembered the kiss. The heated kiss that they shared only the night before.

ISuch a hot kiss. I never had a kiss that… passionate. /IShe mumbled in her head.

A laugh came from behind her. "You can say that again." Hermione spun her head to see who had said such a thing. It was none other that Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "What was that comment towards? I know no one was talking to you, they don't talk unless instructed by you so I wonder who you were talking to.

Draco's eyes were widened. "Nothing sir, I am sorry." He said as he picked up his quill to continue to take notes.

Hermione turned back around in her seat in shock.

IHad he heard me? Heard my thoughts? Oh god./I  
Dinner :

"Oh thank the heavens." Ginny said heavily breathing as she sat down next to Hermione. They were all sitting in the great all with a feast in front of them.

"What happened?" Hermione said her eyes were showing obvious worry.

Ginny turned to the trio. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Tell." Harry encouraged her to continue.

"Ok well I was in this place, it was like a dungeon sort of. Well I saw the shadow of this woman on a stone wall, she had a screaming baby in her arms…" Ginny paused not wanting to continue.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, she killed it." Hermione paled. Suddenly she wasn't feeling right. She dropped the fork in her hands and ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Within seconds the contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet.

Ginny had followed her. "Are you ok?" She questioned with a worrying glace.

"Fine. Sorry, I have no idea about what came over me."

: After Dinner :

Hermione as on the edge of her bed and her hands were groping the big book that she was holding. She didn't want to, she didn't have the strength to but she knew had to.

Last time she went to the spot described in the book she had gotten no answers, non whatsoever. Sure she had had one of the best kisses in her life but that still didn't answer her questions about the book, about the story, and about the prophecy.

Hermione stood up. She was going to go again and this time she was determined to find answers.

Confident she plopped the book down on the bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Going to find answers." She mumbled to herself though no one was around to listen.

She was walking to the door when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning around quick she saw Ginny. Ginny was standing by the book.

"You scared the hell out of me." Hermione proclaimed bringing her hand to her chest.

"Oh you think that's scary? Ginny asked. "You've seen nothing." Within moments Ginny's short, redheaded, pale form turned into a tall, brunette, tan woman.

Before Hermione had a chance to scream the woman was beside her in a flash with a hand over her mouth. She brought her hand to Hermione's forehead and closed her eyes. Mumbling a quick few words. She let Hermione go and turned back into Ginny.

Hermione was walking to the door when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning around quick she saw Ginny. Ginny was standing by the book.

"You scared the hell out of me." Hermione proclaimed bringing her hand to her chest.

Ginny giggled, "Sorry. I just wanted to check on you after what happened at dinner."

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." Hermione said with a false smile trying to rush Ginny out the door.

"Oh ok, well see you tomorrow." She said confused as Hermione started ushering out the door.

Now Ginny was gone she was determined to find answers. She didn't ever consider how Ginny had gotten into the room since Hermione had been facing the door.

:Draco's Room:

"I kissed her, I kissed that girl, I kissed, Granger." Draco mumbled as he paced his room. "And what was that thing at lunch? Is she okay? Of course she's ok, probably just a bug. Why do I care, Why do I care whether she lives or she dies? But I do care." Draco sat down on his chair and brought his hands to his face.

"I have to go back." He mumbled. He stood up quickly and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Ginny.

"Oh look who it is. What exactly are you doing in the Slytherin Tower?" Ginny took her hands and pushed him into the room.. Within moments she became the tall brunette.

"Hello." She said with a smile before placing her hand on his forehead, closing her eyes and whispering a quick enchantment. She let him go and disappeared.

"I have to go back." He mumbled. He stood up quickly and walked out the door from his room.

"Well look who we have here." Hermione said as she looked at Draco approaching the tree.

"Seems kind of inevitable doesn't it?" he asked with a small laugh as he took his spot by the tree.

"I was thinking." Hermione said looking at him. "I've been over near here millions of times, either visiting Hagrid, or do some unauthorized exploring and I never noticed it."

"Now you mentioned it, your right." He said with a smile. "Do you think it's like the story?"

"I do," She nodded. "Only we can see it. Maybe. I don't know." She sighed.

"It's frustrating not knowing the answers we want to know, huh?"

"Exactly." She sighed.

Silence.

"You know we have to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" She said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"You know what. Don't make me say it." His voice hardened.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"You know this isn't only hard for you." She crossed her arms.

"I know." He sighed. She heard Draco take a very deep breathe and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked wanting to go to the other side of the tree to ask.

"Honestly" He questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm thinking about how I want to take your hand again like the other night, toss you on the ground and make love to you in the…" He was interrupted by rain drops that started to fall from the sky. "in the rain." He concluded.

"Oh." She simply added. "I never thought I would have this kind of conversation with a Slytherin, or you for that matter."

"Same here." He smiled. His hand crept to the side of the tree searching for her. Feeling the soft flesh of her hand he gripped it and led her to his side of the tree.

Within moment he pulled her onto his lap and his lips were on hers in a feverous kiss. He then had her on the ground and proceeded to make love to her.

The sky was dark with mixes of black and dark blue. It was complete silent except for the rustle of the sticks, the moans, and the groans.

The rain hit their faces but hardly bothered them. Their skins were wet from the drops of water and their hair clung to their faces.

She had came to think, think about what had happened, think about what she had done, she hadn't come here for this. He had came for the same reasons. He wanted to reason with himself and he knew he wouldn't be able to in the school.

Draco looked down at her, her eyes were such a beautiful brown and her hair felt like silk through his fingers. He fingers lightly caressed the side of her face, he smiled. A warm feeling passed through her. She couldn't believe she was doing this with him.

She opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes.

"This isn't right?" She groaned out as thrust into her farther causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"What is right, anyways?" He said with a smiled before kissing her.  
Feel the rain on your skin No one else can feel it for you Only you can let it in No one else, no one else Can speak the words on your lips Drench yourself in words unspoken Live your life with arms wide open Today is where your book begins The rest is still unwritten :

Authors Note: Like it? Love it? Loathe it? The song is "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. To here it visit my site which just had a big revamp. 


End file.
